The Caged Curse
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: I will not finish this


The Caged Curse Chapter 1: The Curse

_**Yup! Yup a Naruhina story xD**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto. And I never will own anyone from Naruto!

==  
_"On your 2nd birthday you daughter will be taken to the temple of the southern mountains. That's when the curse of your family shall begin for this generation. According to the God of the skies a something shall happen when she hits the age of 15…" said the oracle. "It could affect the curse or not," _

"_Understood…oracle-sama," said the head of the Hyuga household. "Thank you for your time," _

"…_Good. I'll be taking my leave," the oracle turned around and left the compound. Young women will navy blue hair lifted her child. "Hiashi I'm sure Hinata will be all right," her blue eyes focused on her husband, "It's only tradition…right?" _

"_Sadly…yes I'm sorry," he couldn't help but feel ashamed. Because of his family's past he wasn't suppose to marry someone outside of the family and because he did his first child will have to suffer the consequences. _

"_It's okay dear," she let some tears fall down as she hugged her daughter, "Everything will be okay…"_

---  
Present time.

"Hinata-sama HINATA-SAMA!" shouted an annoyed maid, "For heavens sake child your 14 don't going losing your mind on me!" she sighed when she saw the far away look on the child.

"I'm sorry maid-sensei…it's just that I wonder what's beyond the mountains," the said girl closed her eyes as the wind blew.

"That is something I sadly can't say you'll be seeing," cruel. Yes. But it's the truth. Hinata is the child paying for her father's offense to the Hyuga household. Hinata is a 14 year old girl who has no sense of what the outside really looked like, her hair resembles her mothers; graceful and long, while her eyes were lavender just like her fathers but with her mother's gentle look. "Now come along…HINATA-SAMA!" she saw the girl climbing down the wall.

"Sorry," she shouted as she reached the first floor. There were new servants entering the temples and like every time new people show up Hinata wants to face them. But because the higher ups would be displeased she would hide behind a wall, though her maid-sensei caught her climbing down a two story wall she knew that the teacher wouldn't say anything. 'New people new people,' she chanted in her head. She hide behind the red wall and saw a glimpse of a guy with blond spiky hair standing next to a girl with very pretty and exotic pink hair. There were a lot of other people but these two stood out the most. "HINATA-SAMA!" shouted a very familiar voice. 'Please don't be Neji,' she pleaded. Neji was a Hyuga, her cousin who was sent from the compound to keep an eye on her, the higher up allowed that since they trusted that Neji wouldn't want to run away with her, "HINATA-SAMA!" it was defiantly Neji. He approached the new people and was talking to them. When the blond guy pointed in her direction. Neji tilted his head and saw her, "SO THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING!" he rushed to her side. Much to her dislike, "Your teacher has been looking all over for you!" he kept on lecturing her getting the attention of the new people. "come on," he took her hand and dragged her to the first floor, "N-Neji…" she wasn't in position to protest. "I just wanted to see the new people!"

"Weird," said the girl with pink hair, "Don't cha think Naruto?"

"Yea," replied the blond guy, "I wonder if working here will be worth it Sakura-chan,"

"Don't be such an idiot," she kept on talking but the blond guy was too focused on the girl that was being dragged away by 'Neji,' apparently the girl's name is Hinata and she's a noble or something.

--Night Falls—

"Good Night," said maid-sensei, "I'll see you bright and early,"

"Yes good night sensei," said Hinata pulling the covers over her face. It was felt like one of those hot humid nights where it was impossible to sleep, "GAH!" she shouted out of frustration. She let her pale foot touch the surprisingly cold floor. She took out a Kimono that reached her thighs. Perfect for taking a walk in the shrine. She opened the door to her room and was relieved when no one was there. First things first on hot nights like this water is the best relief. So she sneaked through the hallways the only light source she had was the moonlight. It was surprisingly quiet if you don't count the nature sounds. She heard someone talking very frustrated like. "Where the hell am I?!" the voice sounded panicked. 'I think it's one of the new people,' she cheered in her mind. She walked faster to the voices direction. But much to her surprise the boy was closer then what she thought. "E-Excuse me," 'Gah me and my shy self,'

"Huh? Oh you're the girl from earlier," he said in a sign of relief. "I'm new around here and I kinda got lost coming back from the bathroom," he laughed weakly. The servants bathroom is the south end of the shine they were currently located in the north near the kitchen.

"Oh okay I'll guide you to the servants quarters," she offered getting a thank you grin.

"Your awesome you know that!" he laughed, "Oh by the way the name is Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is just fine," he placed his hand behind his head.

"Oh I'm Hyuga Hinata in private you can call me Hinata," she said, "Now right this place,"

"Wait…your Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"Yea but I don't like feeling superior to anyone here…everyone here is a friend to me," explained the raven haired girl, "So please just call me Hinata,"

"Uahh sure," he replied grinning, "So you're a noble"

"You could say that," they made a turn avoiding any voices, "I know my family is a noble!" she said in a fake proud stance.

"I see," they made another turn, "Hinata who was the guy from earlier…Neji I think?"

"Yup that's my nii-san, well not my real brother more like cousin but his been there for me you know," she replied walking besides Naruto, "His the closest thing to family I have in this shrine," she flashed a fake smile, "Umm Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What's the outside like? Is it huge? Are there really all lot of people?! And …" "Whoa one question at a time,"

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just that I've never left the shrine since I was brought here," she confessed, "I mean your so lucky you are free to do as you please!"

"Well life out there isn't all fun and games…now a days things been hard for my family," he explained, "I mean look at you, you have everything and can get everything you want and need!"

"Except freedom…Oops hehe,"

"Freedom? Aren't you gonna get it when your married or come of age or some noble stuff like that?"

"I wish…things here are a little be complicated," they stopped in front of a door, "Umm I think this is your room seeing that there is only two rooms in the shrine,"

"Thanks Hinata," he gave her a crushing hug, "Your awesome!" when he let go of her, her face was bright red.

"Ah s-sure no problem," she smiled. He closed the door behind him. "No problem at all," she whispered to herself her heart beating. It was the first time a guy hugged her!

-Dawn of the next day-

"Hinata-sama wake up!" said a new maid. It was the girl from yesterday, her pink hair reached her shoulders.

"Um good morning –yawn-," Hinata stretched her arms, "Umm are you new here?"

"Yes," she replied opening up the curtains, "My names I Sakura," she said.

"Okay," replied Hinata getting up ignoring the new maids protest about her bare feet touching the ground, "Sakura-san please don't worry about it!" protested Hinata, "Also can you do me a favor?"

"Huh? Uh sure?" replied the girl confused.

"Call me Hinata not Hinata-sama…it kinda bothers me," she replied grinning, "I don't like feeling higher up here,"

"Ah okay Hinata-sa…I mean Hinata!" she smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Now time for a bath!"

"Okay,"

======  
"Sakura no one's looking come and join me for breakfast!" said the raven haired girl patting the sit next to her, "this is too much for just myself!"

"Oh okay…" the servant did as she was told and sat down next to her master, "Thanks," the master only smiled.

"How old are you?"

"15,"

"Really I'm 14 when December comes I'll be 15…"

"Oh which remains me the oracle is here to meet you!"

"The Oracle…," pause, "I don't feel very hungry…"

"Is something the matter?"  
"…not exactly…"

"Uhuh….well if you don't want to tell me I won't force it out of you,"

"Sorry it's just I get an uneasy feeling every time the oracle comes…I feel trapped unsure…"

Sakura stared at her new friend, "well Hinata I heard the oracle only visits families with curses by any chance is your family cursed?"

"I don't know," she smiled weakly, "I feel like they are keeping something from me…Sakura thanks for being my first friend," she stood up, "but I have morning lessons in the garden," she walked out of the room.

"Hmm I wonder…"

==Garden==  
"Naruto go get me the seeds from the storage room!" shouted a man tending to the flowers. Naruto nodded and headed off towards the storage room when he saw Hinata is a very long kimono sitting near a flowerbed. She looked a little sad much to his surprise. He knew her as the smiling noble girl. Her teacher was taking out some papers from her bag. Hinata opened her eyes and focused on the lake that had the reflection of the mountains on it. 'Hinata…do you really want to escape that badly?' he could help but ask himself. He noticed that her hair was pretty long since it touched the ground her eyes were lavender. "NARUTO!"

"S-SORRY!" he replied to the angry gardener. So he rushed into the storage room.

--Lunch time--  
"I'll see you later Hinata-sama I have some business to tend too,"

"Hai," replied the said girl standing up when she noticed Naruto sneaking pass people to get to her, "Naruto-kun!"

"Hiya," he smirked, "I have lunch if you want to join me and Sakura?"  
"O-Of course!" friends she was happy to make, "Naruto-kun how old are you?"  
"Oh I'm 14 I'll be turning 15 in October," he replied.

"Really! So your about two months older then I am!" she pouted. Naruto found that cute so he ruffled her hair. "So where is Sakura?"

"Oh she's waiting at the servants dinning hall…you know what wait right here…oh and can you hold this?"

"Sure" she saw Naruto run towards the doors to the building. So while she waited she let herself fall on the ground. It was a beautiful day so she looked at the sky, there were small clouds, larger clouds, fat clouds, thin clouds all sorts of clouds. 'Once I speak to the oracle my future is set…' she thought, 'I might be stuck here…or forced into marriage…maybe even killed…' her eyes narrowed at the sound of death. Her maid-sensei told her when someone dies it's because the body can't hold itself together anymore. Or if someone kills you, like murder then you die. When you die you go to heaven or how in some cultures they believe you get reincarnated. 'Death…in it's own form it's freedom…but no I want to taste freedom in another way!' she closed her eyes. 'One day I'll be let out of here…just one day!'

"Is she asleep?"

"Hinata wake up!" there was a shadow that roamed over Hinata. When she opened her eyes she woke up to see blue eyes very close to her face, "GAHHH!" she screamed sitting up fast enough to hit Naruto in the face and send him flying. When she saw him on the ground she rushed to his side, "I-I'm sorry!" her face flushed of embarrassment. "I'm really sorry Naruto-kun!" he spooked her when he started laughing. Then her face got even redder, "T-that's not funny!" when she heard Sakura laughing with him. Hinata felt tears in her eyes, but those tears were stopped when Naruto patted her head.

"It's okay! It's funny because I guess I kinda deserved it," he laughed.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't worry about it now how's about some lunch cuz I'm hungry!" he sighed standing up. He offered his hand to Hinata and he helped her up. Sakura had a blanket set up and everything. "This looks so great!" said Naruto.

"Yes it does!" agreed Hinata.

"Thanks you guys," giggled Sakura, "now dig in.

=From a unknown room=

"Looks like the caged bird has made friends," said the oracle moving some of her gray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Is that a problem?" asked the head of the shrine.

"No…but the blond boy what's his name?" she demanded more then asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," replied the head a little taken back by the attitude from the old lady.

"Hmm interesting…"

"Is something the matter?" the head looked at the oracle, "I mean Uzumaki seems like a nice person…"

"Will leave this matter alone for now," she sifted her hazel eyes to the head, "Now I need to speak to the little bird,"

"As you wish Oracle-sama," the head bowed and exited the room. The oracle sifted her attention to the people outside. 'It's almost time Hinata…will see where fate leads you'

==Outside==

"Hinata-sama the Oracle has asked for you," said a maid, "Please come this way," Hinata looked uncertain for a second but didn't wish to bother people.

"Yes I'll be right there," she stood up brushing some grass from her kimono and fixing her hair, "so how do I look?" she asked her friends joking.

"Pretty like a princess," they replied getting a giggle from her.

"Sorry that I have to leave so quickly….but you know times a wasting," she laughed to herself. She bowed to them and made her way into the building with the maid trailing behind her.

"Naruto…have you noticed how Hinata has been feeling very uneasy," she Sakura looking worried.

"She has a lot to deal with," replied the blond boy, "To be a shrine since she was practically born is tough…she could never leave this place," he sighed, "I kinda feel bad for her ya know,"

"Yea," she paused, "Hinata isn't like other nobles," she smiled to herself.

"Yea,"

---Oracle---

"You called for me Oracle-sama," said Hinata opening the door. When she noticed the said women was sitting on the window sill. Like if she was deep in thought. But as soon as she saw Hinata standing near the door her eyes averted to the Hyuga. "Please take a set child," said the Oracle. Once given the order Hinata in a chair near the Oracle. "Don't be scared it's been 8 years since I've last spoken to you," Hinata nodded. Her hands trembled a little, "Well I don't know if you remember about your 15 year of birth," Hinata flinched at the word, "But seeing as it's around the corner I believe that it is time to announce your fate,"

_**-End of chapter-**_

_**Yes I know bad author! Lol all of you who have been reading my past works should be well aware of how I tend to leave you in a cliff hanger. **_

_**So yea a NARUHINA story has been born! And back with a curse lol. I kinda like the whole idea about making Hinata act like this. She isn't all too shy or too adventurous. You guys are probably still bad about the whole me stopping High School life and Beast Within…well I'm sorry! There have been plenty of writers out there that have been stopped their stories. But I actually appreciate the comments and favorites. It makes me happy that people still like reading my work. Though I feel like I've lost soo many readers…be besides that I wanted to say that the fanfic El jardín de Secreto, is a Spanish titled fanfic. But it is and I repeat not a Spanish fanfic! I do not write stories in the Spanish format! The title translated into English is the secret Garden. But it is not related to the play or movie called Secret Garden! **_

Okay so please drop off a review please. Also this is the longest Naruto fanfic chapter I have ever written. It's like 5 pages long without double-spacing it. Now double-spaced its 10 pages. Oh my gosh that's a new record for me!! Please drop off a comment!

_**-Naruhinaforever a.k.a Hina-Ichigo over and out!!**_


End file.
